The Burning of Ice
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Violence and love interwinded. The passion of fire and the coolness of ice, melting to create a single being water.Rated for later chapters.


Summary: Okay kind cheesy, the whole absolute balance thing going on but he, violence and love so coolieo. R&R

"How could you do this to me?" Asked Axel screaming at Luxord.

"I didn't mean it Axel. I was told not to tell you." Luxord said as Axel hit him. Axel ran off in search of Vexen. He was Vexen's friend and what Vexen didn't know was that Axel secretly really liked him. He ran down to Vexen's room in search of his crush to find it empty. Axel growled and opened a portal. He went into the dark realm in search for Vexen. He looked every where he could think.

"Where is he?" Asked Axel as he though of everything he went to. "I remember now.' If you ever wanted to find me and I wasn't around were would be the first place you think of that I would be?' 'Somewhere cold.' 'Somewhere nice and warm, like your room.' That's it" Axel said opening a portal to his bedroom and walking through. Axel walked in and found Vexen lying on his bed fast asleep. He smiled at the sleeping wonder. He thought for a second as he sat on his favorite chair. 'Why would he want to be here?' he thought to himself looking around his room. It was a comfortable temperature and it was very decorative. He looked at the blond in front of him and couldn't help but stare. He looked at Vexen and smiled before looked at the bed. There was a small pool of red liquid on the sheet just below Vexen. He got up and looked at Vexen trying not to be alarming. He looked at Vexen to see slashes on each of his wrist. He hadn't disappeared so that means he is still alive. He rest Vexen's head in his lap as he grabbed a gauze bandage from his nightstand. He started to wrap both wrists as Vexen woke up.

"Axel." Axel looked down to see his newly awaken friend. Axel smiled as he finished his wrappings and then covered Vexen in a blanket. "Axel why do you hate me?"

"What?!" Axel asked surprised. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. I had Xemnas go and ask you out for me. He told me you said no and that you hated me." Axel started fuming.

"Vexen, my dearest, closest friend that was a very bad idea. The only reason why he told you that was because he likes you and wants to ask you out." Axel said as he rested Vexen's head on the pillow now. Axel smiled and went to stand when he felt Vexen tug at the fabric around his arm.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be here by myself." Vexen said as he clung to me.

"Okay, and Vexen I don't hate you. In fact I was going to ask you out today." Axel said smiling and sitting back down on the bed. Axel brushed a few stray hairs away from the others face. He smiled and covered Vexen up letting him lay there. He smiled as he stood. "I will be right back okay." Axel said as he left the room. He shut the door quietly and started walking down the hall. "I can't believe him." Axel said as he went to Vexen's room. He opened the door only to get yanked in. Xemnas stood in front of him holding a dagger to his chest.

"Okay now tell me. Where is he?" Asked Xemnas threateningly.

"Where's who?" Axel asked like a smart ass.

"Vexen, why else would you be coming here?"

"I came here to get my lesson in with him. He was going to help me learn how to use his shield if I taught him how to use my weapons." Axel said as he looked completely sincere. He looked at Xemnas and pushed him off. "If he's not here. I might as well come back later." Axel said as Xemnas looked at him. Axel turned to leave and opened the door to hear Xemnas open a portal to the dark realm. He watched him go in and when he had the chance turned and grabbed the teddy bear on the bed. Axel ran down the hall and into his room to a scared Vexen.

"You know what happens to lairs, don't you Axel?" Asked a very pissed sounding Xemnas. Axel froze and looked over his shoulder as Xemnas smirked at him. "That's a question, now I want an answer." Axel nodded and looked forward as Xemnas slashed the dagger down hi back. He slashed it the number of the member. Since Axel was number eight, he slashed eight times. Axel winced every time as Vexen flinched to the ripping of the leather cloak. Xemnas laughed as he finished the punishment and looked a Vexen. He glared a bone chilling stare before he finally left them. Axel walked over and smiled handing Vexen the teddy bear that he gave him for Christmas as his secret Santa. Vexen smiled and blushed a bit.

"Do you know that I sleep with this bear every night? This is my teddy, ninja." Vexen smiled as he showed him a couple of his bear's moves. Axel laughed a bit before sitting on the bed again and stroking his crushes hair. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah Vexen?"

"Will you go steady with me? Will you be my boyfriend?" Asked Vexen grabbing Axel's hand and losing control of his ice manipulation.

"Only if you will be mine." axel said melting the ice and smiling. Axel smiled before leaning down and kissing his new lover. "Vexen, why did you hurt yourself?" Asked Axel dumbfounded.

"I thought since I didn't have a chance of getting you I wouldn't be able to get anyone. I didn't want anyone else. You complete me. It's like that whole light and dark thing, except in this case it is fire and ice/ water which ever you want to call it." Vexen replied looking at his bandages. He frowned a bit before looking Axel in the eyes. Vexen smiled as he stared at the Jade jewels that he was glad to look into. Axel smiled as he cradled Vexen's cranium in his lap. He smiled at his crush's reply knowing that they would be a good couple.

"Just promise you want do that anymore." Vexen nodded smiling at him.

Hope you all like it. I know it was funny writing it. R&R


End file.
